Salvation lets their wings unfold
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Všechno se změnilo a Dean se snaží nebýt zklamaný, necítit se, jako by ho Castiel opustil, protože ví, že tak to nebylo, ale cítí. Dean/Castiel, Dean/Jimmy


Krátký záblesk oslepujícího bílého světla.

To je všechno, opravdu. Je to náhlé a Dean si říká, že by byl radši za varování, něco jako _užijte si poslední dva dny spolu, než ti ho sebereme_, protože pak by mohl něco udělat, mohli by vymyslet nějaký plán, jak tomu zabránit, jak zůstat spolu, nebo někam utéct, i když utéct před nimi zřejmě nebylo v jejich silách, ne když _oni_ měli na své straně nejspíš celé nebe a možná i peklo, anebo se aspoň pokusit připravit se na to, že spolu nebudou moci zůstat, ale pokud by měl být upřímný, myslí si, že by to nepomohlo. Tak nějak to přece bylo i se Samem, to varování, tehdy ho dostal, ve chvíli, kdy Sam přišel s tím šíleným nápadem říct ano Luciferovi, největší varování, jaké mohl dostat, a v tu chvíli věděl, že Sama ztratí a stejně s tím nedokázal nic udělat. Dostal šanci se s bratrem rozloučit a bylo to k ničemu.

A jediné, co mu zabránilo nechat se při příští práci zabít (protože jaký mělo smysl zůstávat tady, když Sam byl v kleci, škvařil se v pekle, spolu s Luciferem a Michaelem a Dean mu nemohl nijak pomoct?), byl Cas. Protože Cas s ním zůstal, i když si Dean myslel, že teď, když zastavili apokalypsu, se zase vrátí do nebe.

Ale nevrátil. Zůstal s Deanem, možná polidštěný až příliš na to, aby se vrátil mezi svoje sourozence a byl zase malý dokonalý andílek a boží voják, možná příliš zkažený na to, aby se mohl vrátit domů, možná se ani doopravdy nechtěl vracet. Tak jak tak, zůstal s Deanem a _byl_ s Deanem, držel ho, když se Dean uprostřed noci probudil vlastním křikem, jak volal, pořád dokola, bratrovo jméno, protože ho pronásledovaly sny o tom, jak si Lucifer Sammyho – protože si byl z nějakého důvodu jistý, že Adam je pod Michaelovou ochranou, ale pochyboval, že se to vztahuje i na Sama – v pekle podává, sedával vedle něj, když Dean snídal, a občas si dal kávu, protože se mu líbila ta hořká chuť, díval se s ním na televizi, lovil s ním (a pořád byl tak neuvěřitelně nanic, když měl z nějakého člověka dostat informace) a jednou za čas si dal hamburger, pil s ním pivo a dělil se s ním o polštář a pak se s ním v noci miloval a Dean dávno vzdal snahy o jakékoli předstírání a přestal se shánět po dvoulůžkovém pokoji v každém motelu, kde trávili noc, a když se Deanovi občas povedlo pár hodin nemyslet na Sama, přistihl se, že je vlastně šťastný. S Casem. Kompletní.

A teď, bez jakéhokoli varování, protože v posledních měsících se o ně nikdo nějak zvlášť nezajímal, zrovna když si dali den volna mezi dvěma _posolit a spálit_, se tady, v zatraceném _parku_, protože se pro změnu rozhodli, že nebudou pořád trčet v motelu, objeví banda andělů, beze slova vysvětlení, nebo aspoň _pozdravu_, kruci, a než se Dean stihne aspoň zeptat, co se sakra děje, objeví se okolo nich to zatracené bílé, andělské světlo, tak silné, že Dean musí zavřít oči – a ano, na okamžik ho napadne, jestli o ně náhodou nepřijde, stejně jako Pamela – a když se je odváží znovu otevřít, jsou andělé pryč.

Krátký záblesk bílého světla a je po všem.

„Casi!" vykřikne Dean, protože andělé jsou pryč a Castiel leží na zemi, na zádech a s rukama a nohama rozhozenýma, jako by byl mrtvý, a ne, to nemůže být pravda, nemůže, protože nedostal ani šanci rozloučit se a –

Cas se pohne a Dean vydechne úlevou a vážně má v očích slzy? Ano, musí mít, nejspíš, protože vidí trochu rozmazaně a jako přes mlhu, ale nevšímá si toho a udělá ty dva kroky, co ho dělí od Case a klesne na kolena do trávy vedle něj.

„Casi?" ptá se a hlas se mu chvěje, stejně jako prsty, když natáhne ruku, aby se váhavě dotkl andělova ramene. Zaslechne vzlyk, slabý a tlumený, a ví, že to je on, on tady pláče nad Casem, a Dean Winchester nikdy nepláče (kromě ztráty Sama), ale je mu to jedno, protože _Cas Cas Cas_.

Dotkne se jeho ramene a Castielova kůže hřeje i přes tři vrstvy látky, a pak se Cas zavrtí a pohne se směrem k Deanovi, jako by cítil jeho dlaň a snažil se k ní dostat blíž, zintenzivnit ten dotek, a potom Cas otevře oči.

„Deane?" zašeptá slabě, _tázavě_, jeho jméno a Dean polkne a stiskne víčka, protože, sakra, stejné tělo a stejná tvář, dokonce i stejné oči, pořád tak nepředstavitelně modré a plné světla a trochu zmatené, ale… Jiný hlas. Jiný výraz.

Tohle není Cas.

Cas je pryč.

Sammy je pryč, smaží se v pitomém pekle se zatraceným Satanem, protože byl idiot a prostě se _musel_ obětovat, aby zachránil svět, a Dean mu v tom nedokázal zabránit, nedokázal se o něj _postarat_, a teď je pryč i Cas, jeho Cas, jeho anděl je pryč a možná ho zabili, možná ho někde vězní, v nebi, a Dean pro něj nemůže nic udělat a je úplně sám.

Dean si sedne na paty a nehty jedné ruky si zarývá do dlaně tak silně, že se dostane až na krev, ale nevnímá to, ne doopravdy, protože _Casi, kruci, nemohl jsem ti říct ani sbohem a jak nám, sakra, mohli tohle udělat_? Zatíná zuby a dusí zoufalé vzlyky, protože pokud mu Case vzali, už mu ho nevrátí, ale nakonec se ovládne, zhluboka dýchá a zalyká se, ale přinutí se otevřít oči.

Cas – ne, to už není Cas, připomene si, jen vypadá jako Cas, ale není, ne ve skutečnosti – se zmateně rozhlíží kolem sebe, až konečně zakotví pohledem na Deanovi, protože Dean je tady to jediné, co zná.

„Deane," zopakuje jeho jméno a Dean se zhluboka nadechne, v hrudi ho pálí a hrdlo má sevřené, ale dokáže to, nadechne se a potlačí slzy, protože ví, že ten muž, co tady teď leží, Jimmy, nejspíš vůbec neví, co se děje, a Dean ho nechce ještě víc strašit.

„Jimmy?" osloví ho proto tiše a ignoruje přitom, jak se mu hlas nepřestává chvět. Mírně se předkloní a pozorně se na něj dívá, hledá zranění, ale nic nevidí. „Jsi v pořádku? Není ti nic?"

Jimmy na něj zírá, oči rozšířené a pořád stejně modré jako Cas, ale zavrtí hlavou a pokusí se posadit.

Dean to bere, jako že není zraněný, pomůže muži vstát a ruku z jeho ramene nesundá, dokud si není jistý, že se Jimmy udrží na nohou.

„Co se stalo?" zeptá se.

Jimmy zatřese hlavou. „Nevím."

Dean zavře oči a pomalu přikývne, tváře ho studí tam, kde na nich zasychají slzy, a on je najednou unavený, strašně unavený, možná _smrtelně_ unavený, ale ví, že musí jít dál, musí pokračovat, protože Jimmy potřebuje někoho, kdo mu ukáže cestu, protože nebyl sám sebou déle než dva roky a je stejně sám jako Dean.

A tak ho Dean vezme zpátky do motelu a Jimmy nijak nekomentuje to, že je v jejich pokoji – sakra, v tom pokoji, kde Dean ještě včera v noci spal s Casem – jen jedna postel, a Dean se ho na oplátku neptá, jak dlouho chce zůstat. Jimmy nijak nekomentuje to, že Dean před spaním vypije pár panáků a pak tiše pláče do polštáře, dokud neusne, a Dean se ho neptá, co chce dělat dál, jestli má v plánu vrátit se ke své rodině, protože ví, že se Jimmy ke své ženě a dceři nevrátí, kvůli tomu, jak to dopadlo minule.

Oba nemají nic a nikoho, a tak můžou stejně tak dobře zůstat spolu. Jimmy se učí lovit (a Dean mu navrhuje, ať dělá něco podobného, jako dřív, před tím vším, ale Jimmy si nedá říct) a dělá mu společnost u snídaní (společnost, která skutečně _jí_, pro změnu). Docela si spolu rozumí, a když mluví, oba opatrně obcházejí témata jako _Sam_ a _Cas_ a _Jimmyho rodina_, velkým obloukem, aby jeden druhému nepřipomínali, co ztratili. Berou každou pitomou práci, každého pitomého ducha, jen aby se udrželi v pohybu a nemuseli nad ničím přemýšlet, a Jimmy je překvapivě dobrý lovec, rychlý a chytrý, když se naučí zacházet se zbraněmi a nebát se rány a potlačit trochu pud sebezáchovy, a když zůstanou na noc v motelu, Dean bere dvoulůžkový pokoj, stejně jako dřív, se Samem, a v něčem, vlastně v mnoha věcech, je tenhle život stejný, jako býval vždycky, ale všechno se změnilo a Dean se snaží nebýt zklamaný, necítit se, jako by ho Castiel opustil, protože ví, že tak to nebylo, ale cítí.

„Nebyli jste tady zatraceně dlouho, vy dva," oznámí jim Bobby chraptivě, když se u něj zastaví, protože nemají zrovna nic na práci a Dean se tomu vyhýbal už tak dost dlouho. Vypadá unaveně, ale nekomentuje, že mu Dean už celé měsíce odpovídá na všechny telefonáty jen útržkovitě a neurčitě, a pečlivě přitom vynechává jakékoli informace, které se netýkají jejich aktuálního lovu, a Dean je mu za to mlčení vděčný, i když neví, jak dlouho vydrží.

„Myslel jsem, že jsi ho konečně kopnul do zadku, Casi, podle toho, jak málo o tobě mluvil," prohodí konverzačně směrem k Jimmymu a možná tohle má být jeho malá odplata za to, že o sobě Dean nedával vědět, a funguje to perfektně, protože Dean nadvakrát polkne a přes sevřené hrdlo ze sebe nedostane ani slovo.

Jimmy ztuhne a neodpoví a Bobby se zarazí. Přimhouří oči a s hlavou nakloněnou trochu na stranu se na muže pozorně podívá, zaznamená jeho oblečení – podobné jako Dean a každý jiný lovec, jakého kdy potkali, džíny a flanelová košile s vyhrnutými rukávy, žádný oblek s bílou košilí a modrou, naruby uvázanou kravatou, žádný rozevlátý trenčkot – a ten výraz v jeho tváři, rozšířené oči a tu bolesta _ztracenost_. Bobby se zmateně zamračí. „Nejsi Cas. Jsi Casův –"

„Jimmy," představí se mu muž okamžitě, s rychlým pohledem na Deana, a Dean si není jistý, jestli to udělal proto, že ho chce šetřit, nebo o Casovi sám nechce mluvit.

Možná ano, možná o něm nechce mluvit, protože jak se vůbec právě teď cítí Jimmy? Dean přece nebyl jediný, kdo přišel o rodinu. Ta Jimmyho sice není mrtvá, ale on se k ní stejně nemůže vrátit, pokud nechce, aby se kvůli němu jeho žena a dcera dostaly do nebezpečí. Jimmy taky ztratil všechno, co měl.

Jaké to je, mít v sobě víc než dva roky anděla, a pak o něj najednou, ve zlomku sekundy, přijít?

„Jsem Jimmy," Jimmy na Bobbyho nepokrytě zírá a Deanovi teprve teď dojde, že se vlastně nikdy předtím nesetkali a pro začínající a mnohdy i zkušené lovce je Bobby Singer něco jako legenda. „Byl jsem… _Jsem_ Castielova…" Uhne očima. „_Schránka_."

Bobby se nadechne a tázavě se na ně podívá. „Schránka? Co se stalo s –" Na okamžik to vypadá, že se jich bude ptát, ale když Dean zvedne pohled od země a jen beze slova zavrtí hlavou, mlčky uhne ze dveří a pustí je dál.

Vyptávání si nechá až na večer, až když se Jimmy po dvou (nebo třech nebo možná čtyřech, Dean nepočítá ani ty svoje, natož jeho) pivech omluví a zmizí po schodech nahoru – a Dean by nadával, jak je možné, že on se Samem při svých návštěvách nikdy nedostali pokoj pro hosty a museli spát na gauči, kdyby nevěděl, že to znamenalo, že je Bobby bere jako rodinu – do pokoje, který jim Bobby půjčil, dokud se zase nerozhodnou odjet.

Dean má pocit, že klidně mohl vydržet o něco dýl, sakra, nemusel se na to začít ptát nikdy, ale Bobby je Bobby, a právě teď a už navždy je ta nejbližší a jediná rodina, co Deanovi zůstala.

„Deane," Bobby se k němu obrátí z toho místa, kde je rozvalený na gauči a propichuje ho pozorným pohledem. V jeho očích je ale i něco jemného, protože Bobby musí vědět, jak strašně těžce Dean nesl ztrátu Sama (_Nesl_? Ještě teď se nejmíň jednou do týdne budil z příšerných snů o Samovi v kleci, střídaly je jenom ty, ve kterých přicházel o Case.) a jak se pak zoufale upnul na Case, a jak to pro něj vlastně s Casem bylo, co mezi sebou měli, a ne, to něco, co bylo mezi nimi, tam bylo i předtím, ještě před apokalypsou, bylo to tam vždycky, jen podle toho nejednali, protože Cas nebyl člověk a Dean byl natvrdlý a některé věci mu zkrátka trvaly dlouho.

Dean vezme lahev a zhluboka se napije, a pak ji nepoloží, protože nechce mít prázdné ruce. „Hm?" zabručí.

„Co se stalo, Deane?" zeptá se Bobby, a i když je jeho hlas jemný, nezdržuje se s žádným balením do slovíček. Nikdy to nedělal. „S Casem?"

Dean si hořce odfrkne. „Andělé," oznámí a sám ví, že zní tvrdě. Ale ti bastardi mu sebrali Case přímo před očima a on s tím nemohl nic udělat a nestačilo, že jeho bratr skočil do díry do pekla, aby zachránil svět? Museli mu vzít i _jeho_? „Vyrvali Case z jeho schránky. V jednu chvíli tam stojím, mluvím s Casem…" Dean se otočí k oknu. Venku už je tma. „Ve druhou je tam Jimmy."

Bobby pomalu přikývne. „Ty a Cas jste…?" Nechá otázku vyplynout do ztracena, otevřenou fantazii.

Dean přivře oči a sám neví, proč se tváří vzdorovitě. „Ano, Bobby?"

Bobby trhne ramenem v tom svém gestu _nesoudím tě, idiote, ale začnu, pokud se nepřestaneš chovat jako _idiot. „Jste ty a Jimmy taky –"

„Ne." Dean potřese hlavou a konečně odloží lahev na stůl. „Já a Jimmy _nejsme_. Bobby, oni možná vypadají stejně, ale Cas… Jimmy s námi byl celou dobu, ale vlastně ani nevím, kolik si toho z těch dvou let pamatuje. A bez ohledu na to… Každý jsou úplně jiný."

Bobby kývne, jako by uznával jeho argument. „Já jen, že by sis s ním měl možná promluvit. Nejsi tady jediný, kdo někoho ztratil, Deane, víš?" Věnuje mu významný pohled, nad kterým Dean odmítá přemýšlet, už z principu, a zbytek piva dopije bez dalšího slova.

Dean zůstane v obýváku dýl, dívá se na televizi, i když ani neví, co jde, a když se konečně rozhodne, že v posteli se mu bude spát líp, než vsedě na gauči a se zakloněnou hlavou, nechá lahev na stole a vyhrabe se do patra a až v pokoji, kam je Bobby uložil, zjistí, že je tam jen jedna postel, ale dolů už se mu nechce a hledat jiný pokoj taky ne, protože k jeho štěstí by zakopl o nějaký úžasný prokletý předmět nebo tak něco, a ta postel je dost veliká pro dva a vypadá pohodlně a Jimmy stejně spí jen na polovině, stočený do klubíčka skoro jako dítě, a tak se Dean svalí vedle něj, přikryje se a během dvou minut usne.

Někdy má opravdu pocit, že bez alkoholu by zůstal vzhůru celou noc.

Takhle má ne zrovna příjemné ráno, mírný bolehlav a sucho v krku, ale aspoň se vyspal, nebo si to aspoň říká, když se probudí, obrácený na boku a přitisknutý k Jimmyho zádům, jednu paži kolem jeho pasu.

V první vteřině… Sakra, chce se naklonit a políbit ho do vlasů a pak ho pod sebou obrátit na záda a políbit ho doopravdy, chce se k němu přitisknout a už ho nikdy nepustit, chce – jenže tohle není Cas. Tenhle muž, se kterým právě strávil noc v jedné posteli, a kterého teď objímá, vypadá jako Cas a někdy se možná i trochu chová jako Cas (a Dean nechápe, jak je to možné, ale je to tak, a sakra by lhal, kdyby tvrdil, že se občas nepodívá do Jimmyho očí a nehledá v nich _svého_ Castiela), ale není to Cas a už nikdy nebude. Je to muž, se kterým toho má dost společného a který je stejně ztracený jako on, ale není to _Cas_.

Jimmy už je vzhůru a nijak se v jeho náruči nehýbe, nesnaží se mu vymanit, jen leží a vyrovnaně dýchá, klidný a vzadu na krku, tam, kde mu Dean rozfoukne ty tmavé vlasy pokaždé, když vydechne, má husí kůži, a Deana napadne, kdy naposledy se ho vlastně někdo dotýkal. Ne jako Castiela, ale jako Jimmyho.

Jeho žena, nejspíš. Ještě než to celé začalo.

Dean dlouze vydechne a zavře oči. Na okamžik muže sevře pevněji a rty mu bez přemýšlení sklouzne po kůži na krku, jen zlehka, než ho pustí a překulí se od něj pryč. Zůstane ležet na zádech, jednu ruku na břiše, a zírá do stropu. Jimmy se nepohne, pořád leží na boku, zády k němu.

„Promiň," zamumlá Dean tiše, ale nepodívá se na něj.

Jimmy pokrčí ramenem. „Dobrý," odpoví a zní to, jako by mu na tom opravdu nezáleželo. Pečlivé, skoro přesvědčivé.

Dean to nekomentuje a na pár vteřin, možná minut, je v pokoji naprosté ticho.

Pak se Jimmy překulí na záda. „Víš, myslím, že ho nezabili," oznámí.

Dean se zamračí a překvapeně k němu obrátí pohled. Koho tím Jimmy myslel? Nemohl přece opravdu mluvit o – Casovi? Doteď se jakýmkoli rozhovorům o Casovi a o době, kterou strávil jako jeho schránka, pečlivě vyhýbal. „Co?"

Jimmy si povzdychne, a pak se otočí na bok, tentokrát tak, aby se mohl podívat na Deana, hlavu si podpírá dlaní a Dean by si skoro připadal hloupě, kdyby se Jimmy nedíval někam do prostoru vedle postele. „Myslím, že Castiela nezabili," upřesní a v jeho hlase je něco zvláštního. „Kdyby ho chtěli zabít, myslíš, že by si dávali tu práci, aby mě ušetřili?"

Dean zamrká. Ne, sakra. Jistěže ne, andělé byli, a on to Casovi vyčítal snad stokrát, příliš zaujatí svými vyššími cíli, svými úkoly a posláním a podobnými pitomostmi, na to, aby se starali o to, jestli ušetří nějaký ubohý lidský život. Jimmy měl pravdu, kdyby chtěli ostatní andělé Castiela zabít, udělali by to na místě, bez ohledu na jeho schránku, na člověka, který mu poskytl svoje tělo, nezdržovali by se a nenechávali by Jimmyho být jen z dobroty srdce. Což muselo znamenat, že chtěli Case živého.

Převýchova ve starém dobrém biblickém kempu. Trest za to, že se dal dohromady s lidmi, zradil svoje sourozence a podkopal všechny jejich plány. V některých případech byla smrt lepší, i když ta představa, že je Cas pořád ještě naživu, ale nemůže k němu…

„Myslíš, že se vrátí?" zeptá se a skoro se stydí za to, jak slabě jeho hlas zní.

Jimmy pomalu zavrtí hlavou. „Ne," řekne. „Myslím, že pokud se o to pokusí, tak ho zabijou."

Dean sevře víčka a polkne, ale ví, že má Jimmy pravdu. Po tom všem, co Cas udělal… ostatní andělé si ho nenechají utéct. Ne znovu. Dean už ho neuvidí.

Stáhne se mu hrdlo.

„To musíš mít radost," řekne hořce, ale bez skutečného vzteku. „Když ho nepustí z nebe, nemusíš si dělat starosti s tím, že by se vrátil sem a chtěl po tobě, abys mu zase dělal schránku. Můžeš zůstat sám sebou, až do smrti, protože Castiel se nevrátí."

„Jasně," Jimmy si odfrkne a během pár vteřin vstane z matrace, a Deanovi teprve teď dojde, že ještě leží, a Jimmy stojí vedle postele, vypadá naštvaně a tyčí se nad ním a Dean se rychle vyhrabe do sedu, aby aspoň trochu zmírnil ten nepříjemný výškový rozdíl. „Protože můj život je teď naprosto zasraně _úžasný_," protáhne Jimmy ironicky a dech se mu trochu zrychlí a Dean na něj beze slova zírá. „Protože se nemusím potloukat po státech a lovit příšery, o kterých jsem si ještě před dvěma lety myslel, že jsou vymyšlené. Nemusím se bát, že když půjdu navštívit svoji ženu a dceru, někdo je pak zabije. Můžu se vrátit _domů_." Jeho hlas zeslábne a on zní unaveně. „Nejsi jediný, kdo všechny ztratil, Deane."

Dean na něj hledí, oči rozšířené, a sakra, Jimmy má pravdu. Dean tady není jediný, kdo přišel o všechny, které miloval.

„Ještě máš mě," připomene mu, než se stačí zarazit.

Jimmy zmateně zamrká. „Tebe?" zeptá se. Obočí má zdvižené.

Dean trhne ramenem. „Jo," oznámí rozhodně. „Ty a Bobby jste teď jediní, koho mám, chlape. Snad si nemyslíš, že tě nechám jenom tak odejít?"

Jimmy na něj hledí, zírá do jeho obličeje, těká pohledem mezi jeho očima, jako by v nich něco hledal a nejspíš to opravdu najde, protože pomalu přikývne a usměje se a je to asi první upřímný úsměv, který v jeho tváři kdy Dean viděl.

A, rozhodně, Jimmy by se měl usmívat častěji.

Bobby jim dá pokoj, na nic se jich nevyptává, neptá se jich, proč si občas vymění krátký pohled plný mnoha významů, ale ani neprotáčí oči, ten jeho němý komentář, co Deana provázel celé dětství, prostě na to nereaguje, a Dean a Jimmy u něj stejně nezůstanou na déle než na pár dní, protože potom se doslechnou o něčem, co by snad mohl být duch v nějaké malé díře na jihu Oklahomy, a vydají se to zkontrolovat.

A pak přijde Kansas a Nebraska a Colorado a Missouri a do háje s tím, jestli nejezdí pořád v kruhu, a oni se zase zajedou do toho starého známého režimu. Duch nebo vlkodlak nebo démon nebo něco podobného, pár piv, občas v baru místo na pokoji, to aby jim nezačaly tak rychle splývat dny, noc v motelu, snídaně kdekoli, kde mají kávu, a pak pár hodin v autě, s hlasitě puštěnou hudbou, protože se ukázalo, že Jimmy má rád stejnou muziku jako on, na místo, které si vyžádalo jejich pozornost tentokrát.

Kruci, určitě se točí pořád dokola.

Ale fungují a jsou docela sehraní a Dean ví, i když to ani ve snu nečekal, že se na Jimmyho může spolehnout. Dean pořád trpí nočními můrami, ačkoli už ne tak často, a Jimmy je pořád nekomentuje (Dean si myslí, že je to proto, že má svoje vlastní noční můry, ale pokud ano, Jimmy jimi prochází tiše). Dean pořád ještě čas od času mívá problémy s ramenem, občas mu vyskakuje z kloubu a Jimmy se rychle naučí dát to do pořádku, zatímco Dean mu jednou nebo dvakrát skoro odborně, a to získáte jen s dlouhými léty praxe, zašije utrženou ránu, takže Jimmy přestane vypadat neposkvrněně a pomalu se začíná podobat opravdovému lovci. Někdy s ním Jimmy celý večer nepromluví, uzavřený do sebe a v depresi, a občas se na něj dívá zamyšleně, a stejně jako toho rána u Bobbyho, jako by v něm něco hledal, ale nemluví o tom, a Dean taky ne. A jestli Deanovi stačí se na Jimmyho jenom podívat, aby věděl, jakou má náladu, a jestli bude večer pít a smát se u toho nebo bezmocně mlátit pěstí do stěny (Jimmy se sice snažil nedávat před ním tu bezmoc najevo, ale když jste s někým skoro čtyřiadvacet hodin denně, některé věci zkrátka nepřehlédnete), tak to tak nějak přichází s tím, když s někým trávíte spoustu času, ne?

V podstatě jednoduchá rutina, řekl by Dean, stejná, jaká ho pronásledovala celý život, nejdřív s tátou, pak s bratrem, potom s Casem a teď s Jimmym, jenže Jimmy s ním mluví stále míň, odtahuje se od něj a víc pije, uzavírá se do sebe a Dean neví, co s tím dělat. A sakra, že s tím chce něco dělat. Jimmy je poslední, kdo mu zůstal, jediný, koho má, a Dean se ho nemůže jen tak vzdát, ne teď, ne _nikdy_, ale Jimmy s ním _nemluví_ a Dean by nevěřil, že mu to bude chybět. Mluvení. Pitomé _rozhovory_.

„Moc piješ," neudrží se Dean jednoho večera, když má v sobě Jimmy asi pět piv a jeho oči začínají pomalu vypadat jako ze skla. Dneska měl Jimmy velký den, protože to bylo poprvé, co zabil upíra, takže má důvod trochu to zapít, a Dean čekal, jestli se zastaví u druhého nebo třetího piva, jenže nezastavil, protože Jimmy se poslední dobou _nikdy_ nezastavuje u druhého nebo třetího piva a Dean, ačkoli sám nikdy neměl k lahvi zrovna daleko a ještě teď jsou občas dny, kdy neusne, pokud si nepomůže pár drinky, se nemůže ubránit pocitu, že to není v pořádku.

Vyčkávavě se na něj dívá a Jimmy po něm sice otočí hlavu, ale neřekne ani slovo a jen bez zájmu trhne rameny.

Dean si povzdychne a posadí se rovněji, aby na něj lépe viděl. „_Jimmy_."

Jimmy položí lahev na stůl, možná trochu prudčeji, než měl sám v úmyslu, protože když trocha piva vyšplíchne na dřevěnou desku, na okamžik se zarazí, ale pak potřese hlavou a zaskřípe zuby. „Proč se o mě sakra vůbec staráš, Deane?" zeptá se a v jeho hlase je napůl vztek a napůl něco jako čiré zoufalství.

Dean zamrká. „Co?" vydechne slabě, hlas chraplavý. „Co tím kruci myslíš? Proč bych se neměl starat?"

Jimmy sklopí hlavu a prsty si pročísne vlasy, takže mu nad čelem zůstanou stát nahoru, ještě víc, než doteď, jako by právě vstal z postele. Odfrkne si, a pak se hořce zachichotá. Oči se mu lesknou. Vypadá jako… no, jako na pokraji sil, a Dean zatraceně dobře ví, jak vypadá člověk, který je na pokraji sil, protože to viděl už stokrát. „Vyměnil bych si to," zamumlá Jimmy. Poškrábe se na tváři, s unaveným výdechem, a hlava mu spadne na opěradlo gauče, protože je to jeden z těch lepších pokojů, které během celých těch měsíců potkali. „Nechápeš to, že ne?" zeptá se tiše a zavře oči.

Dean zavrtí hlavou, ale když si uvědomí, že ho Jimmy nevidí, tlumeně si odkašle. „Nechápu co?" donutí se zeptat.

Jimmymu se roztřesou ramena, ale tváře má suché. „To ráno u Bobbyho jsi říkal, že musím být šťastný, že se Castiel nevrátí. Pamatuješ si to?"

Dean se přidušeně nadechne, protože pamatuje. Samozřejmě, že si to pamatuje. Bylo to to ráno, kdy se probudil a po všech těch dlouhých měsících zase někoho objímal, tiskl se k Jimmyho zádům a Jimmy se nebránil, a pak mu řekl, že mu nikdo nezůstal. _Samozřejmě_, že si to Dean pamatuje.

„Nic jsi nepochopil, že?" zamumlá Jimmy a jeho hlas se v motelovém pokoji skoro ztrácí, jak je slabý, slova mu mírně splývají. „_Okamžitě_ bych řekl ano, kdyby se Castiel vrátil. Strávil jsem s ním přes _dva roky_." Otevře oči a intenzivně se na Deana zadívá, skoro stejně, jako když byl ještě _Cas_. „Deane, dovedeš si vůbec představit, jaké to je, mít v sobě anděla?"

Dean se mírně zamračí, a chce něco říct, jenže ví, že by zněl hloupě, protože on sice strávil s Castielem měsíce, jako milenec, takže ano, rozhodně v sobě párkrát – možná víc než jen párkrát – _měl_ anděla a bylo to úžasné, ale to, o čem mluví Jimmy, je něco jiného a Dean opravdu nemá tušení, jaké to je, nabídnout svoje tělo jako schránku andělovi. Nikdy nad tím moc nepřemýšlel, snad jen do té míry, aby byl schopný odmítat Michaela, protože předtím to byl Cas, a když byl pak Cas pryč, zůstal Jimmy, už ale ne jako schránka. Ne docela, protože se k němu jeho anděl nemohl vrátit.

Prázdná schránka, čekající na vyplnění, které nepřijde, protože jeho anděl je… pryč.

Dean polkne. „Ne," zašeptá a tázavě se na něj podívá, protože to _chce_ vědět.

Jimmy pomalu přikývne, jako by takovou odpověď čekal a po tváři mu sklouzne slza. „Bylo to… Jako by mi v hlavě explodoval celý vesmír. Najednou jsem viděl všechno." Trhnul hlavou. „Víš, nebyl jsem se svou rodinou, ale taky trochu ano, protože jsem byl _všude_. Viděl jsem… všechno najednou, jako bych… Nevím, jak to popsat. Je to naprosto neuvěřitelný pocit." Jimmy roztřeseně vydechne a bezmocně vyhledá jeho pohled a Dean si uvědomí, že ani neví, kdy vstal, ale teď stojí proti němu, zírá na něj, paže spuštěné podél těla, a třese se po celém těle, protože takové to pro Jimmyho opravdu bylo? Takový pro něj byl _Cas_? „Byl jsem kdekoli, kam jsem se chtěl podívat, viděl jsem… _tolik_ věcí… A ten _zpěv_. Andělé nevědí, co je ticho, Deane. Slyší to, ať jsou kdekoli. Hudbu _nebe_. Sbor tisíců a tisíců hlasů, tak nádherný, kdekoli jsme byli." Zakroutí hlavou. „A to bylo jen to, co mi Cas _dovolil_ vidět."

Dean zrychleně dýchá. Na hrudi ho pálí, ale Jimmy si toho nevšímá. „Jimmy –"

„Je to…" Jimmy sevře víčka a na chvíli vypadá, že se snad rozpláče, a Dean by se mu kvůli tomu nesmál, ne teď a ne nikdy, ale pak se ovládne. „Nedokážu to vysvětlit. Jako by Castiel jen tím, že tady byl, naplnil všechno. Naplnil mě celého a bylo to neuvěřitelné, protože má úplně jiný pohled na svět, než cokoli, na co jsi zvyklý. Naplnil mě celého a teď, když je pryč… Je ve mně prázdno. Bez Castiela je tu prázdno." Podívá se na Deana, ty modré oči rozevřené doširoka, jako by teprve teď skutečně pochopil, co vlastně cítí, a vyzýval ho, aby s tím něco udělal, aby to _napravil_, dal to do pořádku. „Cítím se _prázdný_."

Dean sklopí oči a na okamžik chce říct, že on taky, že se taky cítí prázdný a sám a opuštěný, bez Case, ale ví, že nemusí.

„Tak mi řekni, co tady sakra dělám?" zeptá se ho Jimmy najednou ostře a trochu vrávoravě vstane z gauče a udělá krok k němu. Dean stojí na místě, jako zkamenělý, nemůže se pohnout a jenom na něj zírá. „Proč jsem sakra tady, proč mě rovnou nezabili, když i ty mě tady trpíš jen proto, že vypadám jako _on_?!"

Dean zalapá po dechu a cítí se, jako by dostal ránu do obličeje. Bez přemýšlení natáhne paže před sebe, chytí Jimmyho za ramena, pevně, možná až příliš, nedivil by se, kdyby se tam Jimmymu do rána objevily dokonalé otisky jeho prstů, a přitáhne si ho do náruče.

„Idiote," zavrčí tlumeně, zaryje mu tvář do rozcuchaných tmavých vlasů a obemkne ho pažemi, aby ho udržel, kdyby se Jimmy začal bránit, ale není to potřeba, protože Jimmy v jeho objetí roztaje a přitiskne se k němu, prsty zarývá do zad jeho košile a třese se a Dean ví, že Jimmy není dělaný pro tenhle život, měl by být někde v klidu, se svou rodinou, jenže nemůže a to je tak strašně _nefér_, ale Jimmy je tady, protože kam jinam by měl jít, když ani jeden z nich nemá nikoho jiného, je tady a snaží se a vyrovnává se s tím, co se děje, sice špatně, ale nepřestává se snažit a _neodchází_.

„Netrpím tě tady," zamumlá muži hrubě přímo u ucha a nepouští a Jimmy se prudce nadechne (a opravdu se k němu Jimmy tiskne tak pevně, že Dean cítí každý jeho nádech, každé nazvednutí jeho hrudníku, jako by dýchal sám?). Jeho dech je horký a lechtá Deana na krku a jeho prsty se sevřou kolem látky jeho košile ještě o něco pevněji. „Netrpím tě tady, idiote," zopakuje Dean, tentokrát jemněji. „_Chci_ tě tady. _Chci_ tě tady, protože ty _rozumíš_."

Jimmy k němu zvedne pohled a jeho oči jsou vlhké, ale nepláče, tváře má suché a chvíli na něj jen mlčky zírá, rty pootevřené, a pak sklouzne jednou dlaní přes Deanovo rameno, vezme ho za bradu, prsty se skoro až škádlivě dotýká jeho strniště (tedy, mohlo by to být škádlení, kdyby v tom bylo míň váhání, jenže Dean by se vsadil, že je to vůbec poprvé, co Jimmy dělá něco takového, co se takovým způsobem dotýká jiného muže) a Deana napadne, že by ho měl zarazit, ale neudělá to, a Jimmy se k němu pomalu nakloní a políbí ho.

Dean mu polibek neoplatí, ale ani se před ním nesnaží uhnout.

Té noci spí v jedné posteli, té, co je dál ode dveří, v pevném objetí a úplně oblečení. Oba mají hlavu položenou na stejném polštáři, a krčí se pod jednou přikrývkou a musí se k sobě tisknout, protože postel je pro dva dospělé muže příliš úzká, ale to nevadí, protože se Dean vyspí nejlépe za poslední měsíce, nejspíš za celý poslední rok, od doby, co přišel o Case.

Příštího večera Dean v motelu zažádá o pokoj s velkou, manželskou postelí, a pak… v tom prostě pokračuje. Ani jeden z nich to nekomentuje. Nemluví o tom, protože kromě toho jednoho polibku není o čem mluvit, a protože to je způsob, jakým se vždycky vyrovnávají s tím, co je potká, tím, že o tom _nemluví_.

Ale funguje to a Jimmy se s ním víc baví, i když oba stále vynechávají určitá témata, až na pár okamžiků, kdy se některý z nich bezděky zmíní o někom, kdo je pryč, něco jako _pamatuju si, jak Sam kdysi potkal_ nebo _moje žena vždycky říkala_ nebo _Cas jednou udělal_ nebo _Claire měla ráda_. Oba dva lépe spí a míň se budí nočními můrami, Jimmy míň pije a vypadá uvolněnější a míň v depresi, než byl během celých těch posledních měsíců.

A Dean se den za dnem cítí hůř, i když to docela dobře skrývá, po tom celoživotním tréninku není divu, protože Jimmy je člověk, a má city a je zranitelný a on na něj vůbec nemyslel, když byl s Casem. Prostě byl s Casem a absolutně ignoroval skutečnost, že to tělo, vedle kterého denně spí a kterého se dotýká, rty, které líbá (a někdy jim dává i mnohem zajímavější využití než jen líbání), vůbec nepatří Casovi, ale nějakému muži, který možná vůbec nesouhlasí s tím, co se děje. Začíná na to myslet až teď, poslední dobou, protože má Jimmyho přímo před sebou, a i když Jimmy evidentně není mnich – což bez pochyb dokazuje jeho manželka a dcera, které zoufale postrádá každou vteřinu každého zatraceného dne – nikdy nedá najevo jedinou jiskru zájmu o jiného muže, pokud Dean nepočítá ten polibek, co mu Jimmy věnoval, a ten mohl znamenat cokoli, nebo taky vůbec nic.

Dean se cítí, jako by ho využil, _používal_ jeho tělo k vlastnímu uspokojení, když Jimmy neměl možnost říct ne.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se ho Jimmy najednou a Dean sebou skoro trhne.

Zamračeně se na Jimmyho podívá, ale Jimmy se nenechá zastrašit jeho výrazem a vyčkávavě na něj zírá, odhodlaný dostat z něj odpověď, a Dean si sám není jistý, kdy se z muže, kterého Dean bral jako _ne_-Castiela, stal _Jimmy_, člověk, na kterého se dá spolehnout, a který tady vždycky je, když ho Dean potřebuje a většinou se ani nemusí ptát, protože _ví_, ale tohle teď je a Dean má tohohle Jimmyho rád, opravdu, záleží mu na něm, a není to jen tím, že vypadá stejně jako Cas, že ho Dean chce. Dean by ho chtěl, i kdyby byl blonďák, nebo měl metr devadesát, protože Jimmy je Jimmy a vůbec to neznamená, že by Dean přestal milovat Case, jen to, že Cas je pryč, už víc než _rok_, a Dean je sám a Jimmy mu rozumí a Dean má v sobě dost místa na to, aby je mohl milovat oba dva.

Jimmy na něj nepřestává hledět a Dean dlouze, unaveně vydechne a svěsí ramena.

„Omlouvám se," zamumlá a klesne na okraj postele, protože v tomhle pokoji žádný gauč není, vzhlíží k Jimmymu, kouše se do spodního rtu a sám sebe prakticky nesnáší za všechnu tu nejistotu, co cítí.

Jimmy zamrká, a pak zmateně přimhouří oči. „Deane?"

Dean trhne hlavou. „Neříkám, že toho lituju, protože nelituju, protože to byl Cas a Cas a já –" Zamračí se a párkrát se zhluboka nadechne, aby si uspořádal myšlenky. „Omlouvám se, že jsem nemyslel na to, že jsi tam ještě ty."

„O čem to kruci mluvíš?" ptá se ho Jimmy nechápavě a Dean má chuť říct mu, že o nic nejde, a ať si ho nevšímá a jde spát.

Jenže nemůže, teď už ne.

Dean bezradně rozhodí ruce. Jak to má vůbec říct? „Jak jsi to myslel, když jsi říkal, že tě Cas nenechal vidět všechno?"

Jimmy na něj pár vteřin beze slova hledí, jako by přemýšlel, jestli tahle Deanova otázka někam vede, ale pak si jen povzdychne, dojde k posteli, skopne z nohou boty a usadí se na ustlané přikrývce, v tureckém sedu, skoro uprostřed postele, čelem k Deanovi. „Po tom prvním roce," řekne nakonec tiše a Dean přesně ví, o kterém období mluví, o těch pár desítkách hodin, kdy Case ostatní andělé poprvé odtáhli zpátky do nebe a jemu a Samovi zůstal na krku Jimmy, „si Castiel zvykl trochu víc krýt moje vědomí před tím, co se dělo venku. Pochopil, že pro člověka je bolestivé to sledovat a chránil mě. Nedovolil mi, abych viděl ty špatné věci, boje s démony a všechno to, co se dělo v nebi, začátky apokalypsy, všechno to zabíjení a krev… Bylo to, jako bych plaval ve vzduchoprázdnu. Neuvěřitelný pocit. Příjemný. Něco jako absolutní bezpečí." Krátce se odmlčel a Dean si uvědomil, že celou dobu zadržuje dech, a donutil se vydechnout. „Ukazoval mi jen ty hezké věci, víš." Mírně se pousmál, oči zamlžené vzpomínkami. „Ukázal mi, jak vnímá svět a každého člověka on. Jako něco nádherného a neopakovatelného. Zázrak. Ukazoval mi večery, které trávil s tebou a Samem, to, jak jste se s bratrem hádali. Líbilo se mu to. Bylo to vtipné, protože na vás přitom bylo vidět, že to nemyslíte vážně. Nechal mě poslouchat andělský zpěv nebo vás a bylo to…" Jimmy pokrčí rameny.

Dean na něj zírá, naprosto bez dechu, ale pak se vzpamatuje. „Já… Kolik ti toho ukázal z toho, co jsme já a on…" Neví, jak dokončit otázku, ale Jimmy přesto pochopí.

„Oh," zamumlá a mírně zrudne. Dean musí uhnout očima. „Ty a Castiel. Samozřejmě. Vím, co se dělo mezi tebou a Castielem."

„Sakra, Jimmy." Dean si prsty pročísne vlasy, nervózní gesto, které nikdy nedělal, protože Dean Winchester nikdy nebýval nervózní. „Omlouvám se. Vím, že jsem měl myslet na to, že tam jsi a že to možná celé sleduješ a nemůžeš nic z toho zastavit, ale já –"

„Miloval jsi Castiela," dokončí za něj Jimmy a zní mírně a chápavě. „Já vím. A věř mi, nevadí, že ses… mě nezeptal, nebo cokoli, protože Cas to udělal. Půjčil jsem mu svoje tělo, dal mu ho, aby ho použil, jakkoli uzná za vhodné, a on se mě stejně zeptal, jestli nejsem proti, abyste vy dva…" Jimmy pokrčí rameny.

Dean překvapeně zamrká. „A ty jsi mu to dovolil? Nechal jsi ho, ať si dělá, co chce?"

„Ano." Jimmy bez zaváhání přikývne.

„Proč?"

Jimmy se křivě usměje, nejistě, ale dokonale upřímně. „Protože jsem se předtím celý rok mohl dívat na to, kdo jsi. Jak tě Castiel vnímá. Deane, to, co jste mezi sebou měli vy dva…" Jimmy zakroutí hlavou, jako by hledal slova. „Ty vůbec nevíš, jak neuvěřitelné to bylo. Nikdy jsem nic takového necítil. Ani jsem to u nikoho _neviděl_. Vy dva… Víš vůbec, co k tobě Castiel cítil?"

Dean se na něj zaraženě dívá, ohromený a chce říct, že ho Cas miloval, musel ho milovat, jinak by s ním nikdy nevydržel, nebo ne?

„Co?" zeptá se místo toho a jeho hlas je slabý a chraplavý a bez dechu.

„Andělé nemilují jako lidé, Deane. Nevnímají city stejně jako my. To, co k tobě Castiel cítil… Bylo to nekonečné. Absolutní. Na celém světě, v celém _vesmíru_, není nic, co by pro tebe neudělal. Pohnul by Zemí, kdybys ho o to požádal. Jak bych se vůbec mohl pokusit něčemu takovému bránit?"

Dean polkne. „Dovolil ti tohle všechno vidět?"

Jimmy přikývne a po krátkém zaváhání se nakloní k Deanovi a vezme ho za ruku. „Nejúžasnější věc, jakou jsem v životě viděl," zašeptá a sevře jeho dlaň pevněji.

Dean sevření oplatí a mimoděk ho napadne, že možná, když dostanou trochu času, aby tady mohli být jeden pro druhého, všechno překonají. Třeba se všechno spraví.

Třeba si najdou vlastní cestu, i bez Case.


End file.
